Mother Hens on Halloween
by NC95
Summary: Mostly I'm a Terra Nova wirter but some one asked me to wirte this so I did. As you know I don't own Teen Wolf and I do Ship Sterek. If you want to worte something for you send me an PM. Review. Enjoy. Comment.


_kitsunehi13-I just want a fic where Derek comes across/adopts twins, a boy and a girl. Can be Sterek, doesn't have to be, but Stiles helps him name the kids. Lucas and Laura. Derek thinks nothing of it until their first Halloween and they're dressed like Luke and Leia Skywalker. Derek is not amused_.

Mother-Hens on Halloween

"Hello?"

"Is this Derek Hale," A older male voice said it had authority in it most be a cop.

"Yes," I ask sitting on the pouch of my house ever since the pack had come together we've all worked to remodel it. It was finished now but I still need furniture Ericka and Boyd were out looking. Most of the pack had picked a room to make there own and were out looking for furniture. Isaac and Scott were in my car

"I'm calling on behalf of James and Caroline Blake." His voice drops when says there names and I know something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Stiles' Jeep pulls up full of boxes.

"There's been an accident and..." His voice wavers. "They didn't make it."

"I'll be right there." I say running toward Stiles.

"What's going on?"Stiles ask as I start his Jeep. "Isaac and Scott were in my Camaro and need to get to Sacramento right now."

"Then coming with you." Stiles climbs in the passenger side "Don't ride the clutch."

"Fine," I turn the Connor onto the main road almost running into Jackson in his Porch. Jackson said something that sounds like What the hell.

"Derek what's going on your acting weird." Stiles its not a question its a demand.

"Some friends of mine are in trouble," I say as we push eighty down the highway.

"You have friends," He said in a amazed tone.

"Laura and I stayed with them after our parents they were together then Caroline was human like you, James was like me beta born like me." I don't add that it was one of the few happy times in my I had since my parents.

We make it to Sacramento in just under two hours Stiles was quiet the whole way, a first for me. "You want to take Arcade street," He said bitterly as we enter the city.

"You've been here before?"

"When my died in this hospital."

"Sorry," I say looking at the red brick.

"Come on your friends need you," Stiles tugs my jacket.

A State Trooper probably the same one I talked to is waiting for me. "Your Derek Hale?"

"Yes," I say hearing his heart beating its fast he's nervous.

"I'm officer Dan Williams I sorry to tell you this but your friends were in horrible car crash they..." He takes a short breath that Stiles couldn't see. "They didn't make it."

My heart drops and my fist ball up "What?"

"Caroline was throw from the car, she was killed instantly." The trooper continues "James suffered third degree burns and passed just after I called you. I'm sorry for your loss."

I ask my question in an icy tone "What am I here for?"

"Come with me," He takes us, Stiles staying to keep me human, to the elevator. Officer Williams takes us to the fourth floor. "They weren't only in that car their two children new born were with them."

"No," I say looking thought the nursery glass. Two nurse's were feeding two babies one wrapped in blue the other pink.

"They don't even have names yet," Williams goes on but I know what he's saying. It was a deal the four of us made that if we ever had any children and we died the other would be responsible for them.

"I'm there legal guardian," I said in a numb voice.

"Yes, I'll let you two alone." He nods to the nurse's.

"Derek, what are we going to do?" Stiles, who stood up to hunter and crazy alphas, now sounds like the seventeen year old kid he is.

"Name them we don't a repeat of Jackson." This is my job as Alpha to protect my pack from the oldest to youngest, now these two were part of that pack. I look at them the name less twins, there tiny eyes flash blue and I return with my own red eyes.

"Me?" He sounds surprised.

"Yeah," I say feeling them enter the pack mentality.

"Did you feel that," Stiles wasn't a werewolves but a similar a human who kept the pack linked to humanity. He could feel when one of us was hurt or in trouble.

"That's how it feel when new member are joined into a pack." I say as my phone starts to ring "Its Scott."

"Sir?" A nurse said holding a tablet. "The names for the twins."

Um...Laura Grace Blake-Hale for the girl and my friend Stiles," I point the empty space were Stiles was "Damn it Stile"

"Oh, he already named the boy. Lucas James Blake-Hale." She types the names "But as there guardian you get the final in names."

"Derek what's going on," Scott's voice is filled with panic.

"That sounds fine," I say as Scott voice along with Isaac, Boyd and Erika fill my head.

"Good now one more question is Mister Stiles your Partner?"

"What? No, he's just a family friend." I say as snickers replace questions.

"Well your family friend is in there," She points to the nursery.

"He's harmless."

As it turns out being legally resopible for Lucas and Laura is easy there so young and with no other family I'll be able to take them home on Friday. Stiles is back in Beacon Hills he sent over all the necessary papers and Erika he sent her over to in my Carmo. I took her to the hospital.

"Oh there so cute," She said smiling at Laura who Stiles is calling Lorie and Erika crises Lucas, Luke.

"Yeah," I said as the Stiles logic come in he sent a She-Wolf the one person in the pack who had Motherly instincts. It didn't feel right that Lydia would come she's too caulative and Alison was...well Alison I wouldn't trust her alone at my house.

"Do you want to feed her?" The nurse Jade asked.

"Oh, yes," She takes the bottle. "Hi sweetie I'm your Auntie Erika."

"Look out Boyd," I say under my breath.

"I heard that," Erika cooed to the pink bundle.

"Lucas um..." I trace my finger on his cheek.

"After Stiles Mom, her name was Lucia." Erika was a mother hen already singing a melody to Lori.

Picking up Lucas I see he is his Fathers son, a square face sharp cheek bones, and light brown eyes. "I think your a Luke."

"Look who's being a Daddy."

I feel a wave of sadness "I guess I am a father but I'll never let forget their real Mother and Father, never."

Erika and I feed and burp the twins, then change dippers before its time to go. Stiles called just before we left say he bullied Scott and Boyd into painting the guest room, that I just finished remodeling green for the twins. Isaac, Lydia and Alison were out for cribs and other baby things. I was worried about Alison being involved in this and Stiles knew this. He reassured me that since she had taken over as head of the Argent family they followed the code to the letter.

"I'm ready to home," Erika said dreamily.

"You miss Boyd," I say knowingly Boyd and Erika were Mated at the last full moon along with Jackson and Lydia.

"You don't what its like." Erika said with a smile.

"Have seen it," I say throwing her the keys. "So, be back by tomorrow."

"They like you," I say.

"Stiles said they would that I was a mother hen more then Lydia and Alison well..."

"I know."

The twins came home the next day Erika stayed in Beacon Hills it was Stiles who borough the car back. "Where's Erika?"

"She wanted to stay in town with Boyd," He said handing over a pink bag.

"Stiles," I say as we enter the elevator.

"Yeah."

"Good call sending Erika."

"They need a mother figure, Lydia would soil them and Alison well she sends bad vibes." Stiles said in that know it all tone I hated and admired that the same time.

"Say hi Uncle Stiles," He cooed to babies

"Your friend is back how nice," The nurse said hand me the birth certificates.

Stiles isn't listening "Your going to meet you Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson, your Aunt Erika's boyfriend Uncle Boyd-"

"So many Aunts and Uncles do these two have?" Jade asked as Stiles rattles off more names.

"Eight: five Uncles and three Aunts." I say putting Lucas in his car seat.

"Wow that's a lot family."

"It is," I say pulling hat over the Loris pale blonde hair it looked like golden wheat.

"Now its going to be hot for the next week so keep them inside during the hottest part of the day." The nurse are feeding me tips like a gambler feeds quarter into the slot machine. "And they're still on a four schedule so feed and and change them every four hours."

"I know you've told me five times. And if I mess up there is no shortage of people who will love to tell what to do right."

"That's true," Stiles said taking Luke in his car seat down to the elevator.

I follow him with Lori. Three years ago I went to Beacon Hill to find Laura when I found her dead and Scott newly bitten. When Peter was reveled and I killed them and he came back. The Alpha pack was now disbanded, I had a pack, I had a family it was because I had little Laura or just that I was thinking about her but I heard her tell me. Took you long enough.

"I'll drive," Stiles said taking the keys from he. "You speed," He said answering my look.

"Can you believe him," I ask the kids.

"Derek they're week old they don't believe in sleeping though the night."

The whole pack waits on the porch for us when we pull up its Erika and Lydia who come to get the twins out. Scott has Alison with him and it sends off a warning but she can't or won't touch us here.

"How cute," Lydia said opening the door.

"Shh," Stiles puts a figure over his lips. "They asleep and I want them to stay that way."

"Fine," Lydia said quietly unhooking Laura. Erika is already taking Luke out of his seat.

"Come on lets get in inside its to hot for them." Lydia said in her know it all tone. I hated when she was right but August in northern California was hotter then hell.

"Right," Erika takes Luke inside with Boyd on her six smiling at the tiny being that makes his love smile so brightly. Scott is waiting for me "I bet your glad to be back?"

"I'm just glade the house is still standing." I say to my second, if I ever die Scott would become Alpha. It pissed Peter off when I named Scott and not him but there was that phrase about lying and shame that just suck in my head. Peter was still here of course.

"She beautiful," Peter said taking Lori from Lydia. I can't believe how close those two are.

"They have like minds," Stiles said from behind me with two bottle.

"How did you," I can smell him he still the clumsy human I met three years ago.

"Its written all over you face." He said handing over the bottle to Alison. We make eye contact she asked a rare question I nod for her to go to the twins. She won't hold them unless I say she can if Scott trust her I should to but its not easy when the sins of the past are so exposed.

"Can you blame me?"

"No," He said taking out a camera. "Picture time get your contacts out.

A chorus of "No's." Fill the house, contact were the only way to take a picture with werewolves'. But, our eyes rejected them and would water till they slide out or release a poison that would dissolve them in an hour some times less. School picture days where hated by all and the ever popular divers lenience photo.

Erika was not a fan of them so I knew she would make the first move. "Stiles we're not putting contacts on these babies."

"You don't have to have there when your that young." I say putting my own hazel contacts in.

"I'll take the picture," Erika said weakly.

"No," I say handing the camera to Alison. "This a pack deal and your are part of this pack."

We arrange ourselves Scott to my right Stiles to my left we're stand behind them. Lydia and Erika each holding a baby with there mates by them in chairs. Isaac and Peter on the arms of the chairs. "Ready?"

"Yes." Scott said smiling.

"Say Cheese," Alison said pressing the button.

"Who's in my house today," I say as I enter the house the scents of people fill my nose. Erika and Lydia are here no surprise there's is the strongest scent. Now that it was October most of the pack was in their first year of collage. Lydia, Jackson, and Stiles went to UCLA at the end of August. Lydia was studying Bio-Chemistry and Jackson was on the Lacrosse team but also studying was all studying to be a lawyer. Scott went to a vetariry school about an two hours from here were he had a small apartment how Alison. Isaac was living with me police officers earned so little in their first year. Boyd was in the army currently at Edwards Air Force Base with his young with his young wife, Erika. But, I knew she was here most of the time now that Boyd was overseas.

"Hey Derek," Jackson said from the living room.

"Jackson how's school?"

"Not bad I still have a great tutor." He said as we enter the living room.

"Stiles is home with us he brought the twins Halloween customs." There was laughing tone in his voice.

"What so funny?" I ask looking at the back of Lydia.

"You wouldn't hurt your own sister would you?"

Then stiles speaks for Luke and it hits me "Leia, I am a Jedi warrior I don't have tea parties."

"What did you do to my daughter," I ask as Lydia turns.

"We just having fun," Erika said from behind a video camera.

Lori smiles at me under her bunds "Stiles why is she wearing that?"

"Because she Princess Leia and this," Stiles holds up Luke who a has a stuffed light saber in his hand. The smile on his face is enough to tell me that he's been looking forward to this for since we got the twins.

"I was," Stile said from the floor holding Luke up so he stands on fat baby legs. He's still to young to be standing on his own but he could hold his head. Lori was my favorite there was no doubt about now that.


End file.
